All I Want Is You
by Jenja
Summary: Valentine's Day ficlet.  Brittany has late ballet practice, but insists on a perfect first Valentine's with Santana.


**I'm having a lot of Valentine's day Brittana feelings, because really, who in the fandom isn't? My shipper heart has melted. The songs I sort of reference are "All I Want is You" by Barry Louis Polisar and "Flightless Bird, American Mouth" by Iron and Wine, which was also used in Twilight (hence the references if you're familiar). Oh and my tumblr is jennamacaroni.**

* * *

><p>When she's within the mirrored walls of the dance studio, Brittany doesn't witness the setting of the sun and the onset of nighttime. She misses the entire transition from daytime to darkness, and by the time she pulls open the front door and steps out into the night, the sheen of sweat adorning her face and uncovered shoulders freezes in the sharp February wind, causing a sharp intake of breath.<p>

She hops quickly up and down on the balls of her feet to both warm herself up and crane her neck around the parking lot. Santana was going to pick her up after practice, and even though it was late, it was still Valentine's day and Brittany wasn't willing to let ballet put a damper on her first Valentine's day with Santana. Even just the brief thought back to last year brings on a lightning strike of panic deep down in her belly, but it's gone as quickly as it's felt because her and Santana spot each other at the exact moment and they both sort of freeze, fall back on their heels and grin.

Brittany squeaks quickly and shoots off in Santana's direction, bag bouncing against her shoulder as she stops short right before reaching Santana and bows, extending her hand to grab Santana's and kiss her knuckles delicately. "Good evening, m' lady," she says, in her best and deepest southern drawl as she straightens back up to her full height. After grinning broadly for a beat, her shoulders soften and she steps into Santana, her hands raising to brush Santana's hair back on both sides of her face before dropping to her cheeks and kissing her soft and slow.

They both smile into the kiss and their noses and then foreheads are pressed together and Brittany's got that _oh god she's kissing me breathless_ feeling again. She giggles soundlessly and the hummingbird heart is back because that's how her heart will always act where Santana is concerned.

"How are you, sweetheart? How was practice? Are your feet hurting?" Santana asks, her brow crinkling somewhere between concern and empathy, because Santana always seems to know. Brittany wonders if it's something in her posture, or a barely-there change in the way she shifts her weight, but she brushes it off with a peck to Santana's lips and tucking Santana's body into hers, feeling Santana open her Cheerio's jacket and folding it around her like a blanket.

"You're so warm," Santana breathes into her ear, kissing the earring adorning the cartilage there softly.

"I bet I stink... sorry about that," she half-jokes, burying her cheek into Santana's hair and breathing in deeply. "I am so happy to see you, this afternoon feels like lightyears ago... are you ready for the best date ever?"

Santana chuckles lightly into her ear before pulling slightly backward to catch Brittany's eye. Her face suddenly turns to playful seriousness when she asks, "Lightyears? We're not going to see Star Wars in 3D, are we? Because I know I said I'd go see all of them with you, but I'm not too keen on gettin's my Valentine's day macks on among the supergeeks and Storm Troopers or whatever the hell they are. I mean, just not tonight, okay?" She trails off, looking away into the night over Brittany's left shoulder.

"Noooo," she laughs, backing Santana to the car, "and don't you have a little more faith in me than Star Wars on our first Valentine's day together? I love Natalie Portman more than your average girl, sure, but I don't plan on spending any time tonight looking at any other woman than you, because really, it's no contest."

Santana rolls her eyes but her smile givers her away as she releases Brittany in a spin while reaching to open the passenger door for her.

"Thank you, darlin'," Brittany croons, as she slides into the front seat and reaches to fasten her seatbelt with one hand and grab Santana's iPhone to change the music in the other. As Santana steps into the car, Brittany turns on the playlist she snuck on just for tonight and smirks as Santana looks over at her with an eyebrow raised.

"You made a playlist?"

"Maybe..."

Santana shakes her head and smiles dopily at Brittany in that adorable crinkly-nosed way before turning to pull out of the parking lot. "Okay, I agreed to let you plan the date, even though YOU were the one who had practice and I could have already had.."

"San. Santana!" Brittany interrupts, grabbing her hand on the gear shift to hush her. "Relax, I've had this planned for weeks. It's all going to be perfect," she soothes, bringing San's knuckles to her lips once more. "And we're stopping at BreadStix on the way back to my house, I called in take out," she says.

Santana gets that crazed breadsticks look in her eye and just says, "Awesome."

Brittany smiles and turns up the volume on the stereo and sings along to Songbird, eyes still trained on Santana as they pull out into the night.

* * *

><p>"Where are your parents tonight? And your sister? Do we seriously have the house all night?" Santana asks, as Brittany unlocks the door and turns to key in the alarm code.<p>

"My sister has some school field trip so she's sleeping over at a friend's house and my parents wanted to take advantage, so they booked a quiet night in a hotel out in the country." Brittany explains, as she pulls dishes and stacks the take out boxes on top. Santana reaches to help but Brittany turns a shoulder quickly and giggles while trotting away shaking her head. "This is my date, Santana, just let me woo you, okay?"

"Okaaay," Santana concedes, softly padding behind her down to the finished basement.

Santana almost doesn't recognize it at first, hundreds of white twinkle lights illuminating the room in a warm celestial glow. The furniture is pushed all the way out against the walls and the floors are covered in pillows and blankets that look like they have been gathered from every room in the house. The old family portraits, birthday banners and Ohio State pennants that usually adorn the wall are all covered by sheen fabric that sparkles in the white twinkle lights like stars among a violet sky at twilight. Brittany has pushed her little sister's art's and craft table and two tiny chairs to the center of the open room, covered the table in Santana's favorite shade of glacier blue and put out Santana's favorite flowers. Santana can't help but let out the breath that had been stuck in her throat when she turns to look at Brittany and sees a thousand stars twinkling back at her.

"I got this fabric because I think it looks like an invisibility cloak," Brittany breathes, as she slowly shuffles on one foot in front of Santana. "Whatdyathink?" Brittany asks quickly, muddling the words together shyly and looking around. "I know you sort of wanted to go out and I'm so proud of you for that, and I really want to show off how hot you are, but I would rather have only you here. _Aaaaaall I waaant is you, will ya be my briiide? Take me by the haand and staand by m'side?" _Brittany starts to sing in another thick southern accent.

Santana chuckles while grabbing her and spinning her until they are face to face, before looking at her and singing soft and in her perfect Santana-way, "_all I want is you, will you stay with me? Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea_." Their arms wind around each other and Santana sqeezes her tight before whispering, "this night is already perfect, Britt Britt. Thank you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, bumblebee. How about we eat? My tummy's a'rumblin' and wez gots BreadStix!"

Santana slaps her playfully on the butt and says, "you're perfect."

* * *

><p>Brittany spends the time during dinner gossiping about what the other glee-clubbers are doing for Valentines day (Mike and Tina are probably getting busy by now after a perfect date, Sam and Mercedes are probably grinning at each other over milkshakes and fries like lovesick puppies, and really, who cares what Finn and Rachel are doing, because that has to end, and NOT in marriage) and staring unabashedly at Santana while playing footsie under the table. She nearly melts when Santana pulls back her hair with one lithe hand and drops her head to her plate to push her meatball across with the tip of her nose, her eyes looking upward through thick eyelashes and lips curling into a smile.<p>

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too, Britty."

* * *

><p>By the time they finish with dinner and the amazing dark chocolate espresso cake that Brittany had her mom pick up this afternoon, it's nearly eleven thirty and they've got school, glee and Cheerios practice tomorrow, so Brittany blows out the candles and pulls Santana upstairs with their fingertips tangled together.<p>

Brittany pauses outside the closed bedroom door. "Close your eyes."

"Okay," San breathes, eyelids fluttering closed. Santana hears the door open and cautiously steps inside. There are hundreds of tea light candles floating in clear open silver bowls of water, creating dim flickering light that crawled and danced up the wall. Everything is tidy and again, the furniture is slightly out of place, with Brittany's desk chair gone, leaving an empty open space at the foot of her bed. With a small remote, Brittany reaches to turn on some music and the familiar guitar picking floods their senses and Santana exhales, smiling. "Oh Britt, you know I'm a huge sucker for this song..." she looks over at Brittany and sighs again, beginning to strip out of her jeans to get into bed.

"Wait. San," Brittany says quickly, stepping gracefully forward and pulling her by the hand. "Will you dance with me? I know you've always wanted to learn to dance old-fashioned to this song, and I want to just feel you close to me, y'know?" She trails off, grinning that dopey _onlyforSantana-grin again._

"I would love nothing more, Miss Pierce," Santana says, putting on her best Edward Cullen mysterious eyes and stiff posture, while pulling her close. But Brittany grabs the remote and turns up the volume of the song, then drags Santana by the hand out onto the wooden floors of the upstairs hall.

"You better hold on tight, Spider Monkey," Brittany growls playfully, before picking up Santana with one arm around her waist and pulling Santana's feet up to stand on her own. Because of Brittany's socks, they're gliding smoothly across the polished wood, moving in delicate but smooth circles, Brittany's arm strong and sure across Santana's back, holding her upright against a strong frame. With their chests pressed together and Santana up on Brittany's feet, they are about the same height and Santana's eyes never leave Brittany's as they glide in 3/4 time up and down the hall like balroom dancers, giggling and peppering each other's faces with mouse kisses.

As the song ends, their kisses grow longer and deeper, and Brittany reaches down to pull Santana up, her legs wrapping around just above Brittany's hips as Brittany walks them back into her bedroom. Santana never releases Brittany's lips, as Brittany turns them to close the door, pressing Santana against it and kissing her hard.

Santana pulls away with her hands on either side of Brittany's cheeks and kisses her quickly on the nose and again on the mouth before pulling back again. "Bed," she whispers.

Brittany doesn't need to be told twice, as she smiles wickedly, and starts kissing Santana again, backing them up until they fall onto the bed, Brittany straddling her hips and tugging playfully at the loops of her jeans. She leans over Santana, her blonde hair a shimmering curtain ensconcing them in golden light and kisses her again deeply. She pulls Santana's bottom lip between her own and draws back. Santana cranes her neck upward to follow, but Brittany stays just far enough out of reach.

"Hey Santana?"

"Yeah, Britt?"

"I'll eat you up, I love you so..." Brittany says, barely above a whisper, her eyes wide but soft on Santana's. "Happy Valentine's day, sweetheart," she breathes, just as their lips come together again and again and again.


End file.
